The NCCP has made great strides forward in the first two years of its core grant activity. This initial core grant has been used predominantly to support the senior leadership of the center and planning personnel. During this period, significant progress has been made to develop three major programmatic thrusts, two of which have achieved funding in the peer review process. These programs (described in Sections V, VI, and VII) have established the NCCP as a consortium center which has brought resources to Northern California and North western Nevada which would not have existed otherwise. It has brought stability to what was a young and fragile structure and has enabled a growth of staff and personnel commensurate with the implementation of successfully funded programs. The purpose of this grant is to support those elements of the NCCP that are required for the leadership, planning development, administration and evaluation of the center. The grant will support the continuation of the significant progress that has been made in consolidating and focusing collaborative cancer-related activities, in Northern California and Northwestern Nevada, under the administrative and programmatic structure of the NCCP consortium.